A Hidden Girl
by Asha'man of Fire
Summary: As usual, Touma's bad luck hits him hard.  Ths time in the form of Accelerator.  But wait, isn't she spposed to be a he? What do you mean no! Touma/Fem!Accelerator
1. Chapter 1

Sorry everyone. This is due to an idea born on the AnimeSuki Forum. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own To Aru.

* * *

Accelerator groaned as Last Order ran around, searching for Yomikawa-sensei.

The albino used her crutch to try and catch up with that shitty brat, but had a hard time with trying to keep up.

That energetic kid had almost no consideration for Accelerators predicament. Something that had happened while the Level 5 had been fighting for her sake.

A bullet to the brain had resulted in a loss of calculation capacity, reducing the once proud Number One to a pitiable fate.

An electrode and help from the Sister Network was the only thing that allowed the albino to walk and talk. The time limit on those functions was 48 hours. ESPer mode was even less than that, a mere 15 minutes.

Right now, the Level 5 and Last Order had been asked to deliver something their caretaker, Yomikawa-sensei, an Anti-Skill member and teacher at a highschool, had left at home.

After a simple call, both had set off for that Certain Highschool, which they had now found themselves in front of.

Last Order continued to run into the grounds, while Accelerator hobbled after her.

Just as they were about to enter through the closet side door though, Yomikawa-sensei came out to greet them.

She smiled at the sight of the scowling Accelerator, and the cheering Last Order, who was still running around.

"Here you go!" Accelerator grumbled, thrusting a thick brown envelope into Yomikawa's hands.

"Thanks for this. I would've really been lost if you hadn't brought these documents."

"No problem."

"No, no, I wouldn't feel right without praising you for this. What would a boy your age like, I wonder?" she mused.

Accelerator's scowl deepened. "I don't want anything," the albino turned to leave.

However, before a single step could be taken, a vaguely familiar voice called out from above.

Accelerator looked up, surprised.

*Splat*

It was too late.

ESPer mode, and therefore Reflection, was off.

There was no debris, or even, confusingly enough, any sign of a container. However, there was noodles. Lots and lots of noodles.

They dribbled over Accelerator's semi-baggy shirt, causing the fabric to stick to pale skin uncomfortably.

From up above, there was a shout of "Fuko da!"

Instantly, Accelerator saw red. Broth soaked fingers went for the black choker that could turn on the powers of the Strongest, Vector Control.

However, before the fingers could reach, that arm was stopped.

Yomikawa-sensei had grabbed on pale arm, unintentionally stopping Accelerator from murdering the bastard who spilt all those noodles out the window.

"You're soaked," she pointed out. "We'd better get you changed. There are spare uniforms in the health room," she told the albino, already beginning to drag Accelerator into the bulding.

There was no time to protest as Yomikawa shouted upwards.

"Fukiyose-san!"

From out of the window, a black haired girls head popped forth. "Take care of this little girl," the Anti-Skill shouted, pointing towards Last Order.

She would've asked someone from her own, on average more competent class, but this one was closer.

Fukiyose nodded decisively as she retreated into the classroom.

Just before Accelerator crossed the threshold into the building, a cry of "Kamijou!" could be heard, before being abruptly cut off.

Every time Accelerator tried to protest, Yomikawa began to speak, taking quick turns as she led the albino to where the spare uniforms were kept.

"Honestly, Komoe-sensei's class."

"It's always full of trouble makers"

"Don't get me wrong, they're mostly good kids, but really now."

"That Kamijou is the worst of the bunch and the best of the bunch too."

"I'll get him to come apologize to you," she continued to spout off words one after another, coincidently every time Accelerator tried to speak.

Finally, they arrived at the Health room, which Yomikawa proceeded to shove Accelerator into before stomping off, shouting out, "You'll find boys uniforms on the left!"

With one final sigh, Accelerator gave up, and decided that getting changed would probably be the best option.

Peeling off the shirt, the albino grimaced at the state of the thick bandages that were wrapped over the chest of the Strongest. They were soaked.

Quickly, Accelerator took off the white trousers that had become equally stained.

This left the red eyed ESPer dressed only in underwear. Finally, Accelerator unwrapped the bandages.

This was the Health room, there was bound to be some bandages to replace them somewhere.

However, just as that task was finished, there was a sound that struck momentary fear into the heart of the Strongest.

Spinning, Accelerator found a certain spiky haired lad at the now open doorway.

Thankfully, there was no Yomikawa; the boy was alone.

However, that boy's face began to redden as his boy eyes in advertently roamed the body of the strongest ESPer.

In an instant, that lad took note of certain things. The first of which was, surprisingly enough, the identity of the mostly naked person.

Touma, said spiky haired boy, would never forget that face as he fought over the life of Misaka 10032, or Misaka Imouto.

The second thing, and technically the third thing too, was the bare chest. The sight of breasts, however small, on the pale chest of Accelerator was forever going to be burned into Touma's mind.

The fourth thing was the panties. They were pure white, and rather plain. However, they were tight, revelling to Touma one thing. Accelerator, was not, in point of fact, a boy.

The fifth thing Touma took note of was in fact, the general shape of the body. Looking at it laid bare, it was full of rather feminine curves, not the blocky build a boy would expect to have.

The second to last thing Touma noted, was that, blushing like _she_ was, Accelerator was rather cute.

And finally, the last thing Touma realised was the looking of fury on the albino's face.

However, this Kamijou Touma tried to diffuse the situation in the worst possible way.

"So, you're really a girl?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're really a girl?"

As soon as the words left Touma's mouth, Accelerator was already moving.

The switch was in ESPer mode, her powers were on.

However, that boy didn't move fast enough.

Shocked at his discovery, that black haired boy merely tried to protect himself with his arms.

Grabbing Touma by his shirt, Accelerator threw him against a nearby wall, slamming the door behind her as she turned.

As the white haired girl lunged, Touma didn't even have time to defend himself.

His hands still in a defensive stance, Accelerator rapidly closed in on him.

Pinning him to the wall, she had one hand over his mouth and the other arm at his throat.

In this position, it would be simple to kill him silently and quickly, even without her powers.

However. Two things stopped her.

One, she recognised this boy. He was the one to fight her for the Sister's, the first opponent to defeat her. He stopped the experiment cold with only a single fist. The Hero.

The other thing was that Right Hand of his.

The hand that has the ability to completely bypass his Reflection.

For Touma, he was experiencing a flurry of movement.

One moment, he'd spotted the naked form of Accelerator. The next, said naked teenage girl had thrown him into a wall before he'd managed to properly compose himself.

Now, said naked girl was pressing herself against him, causing his heart to throb.

The thing that was really sending his heart racing though, was the soft feeling in the palm of his right hand, which was tightly pressed against his chest and the chest of Accelerator.

From the way Accelerator glanced down before her red eyes came up once again to meet his blue ones, and the terrifying glare that practically sent his blood cold, she'd noticed too. Her face had even turned a fiercer shade of red to reflect her growing anger.

However, to Accelerator, this was something she had never experienced before.

Since a very young age, she'd always pretended to be a boy. If someone were to ask her gender, she would say boy. Her feminine physique would be dismissed as an unexpected result of her powers.

The idea of a boy touching her so intimately was so foreign that not once in her life had she ever thought of it, especially with her powers on.

The physical contact was more shocking and, somehow, intimate, than she would ever thought possible. It wasn't a bad feeling, she decided.

It was only at that point that her mind caught up to what she was thinking.

Instinctively, Accelerator threw Touma to the other side of the room and covered herself.

With a groan, Touma tried to recover his senses. By this point, he really should be dead, but it seemed Accelerator wasn't trying to kill him, and had managed to content herself with throwing him around the room.

By the time Touma could see straight, Accelerator had already pulled a shirt on.

Still slightly red faced, Touma didn't let the sight of the barely covered Level 5 stop him from talking.

"I didn't realise you were a girl," Touma told her honestly.

"Would it have mattered if you knew?" Accelerator shot back.

However, the voice was different. It was softer and higher pitched than usual.

"You even went as far as to change your voice?"

"Tch, it's tiresome, but like I have a choice," Accelerator spat back.

Truth be told, this was the first time she'd spoken without controlling her voice for almost a year.

It was a habit she'd really had to start working on since puberty hit.

"Erm, so why have you been hiding the fact that you're a girl?"

Once again, Accelerator lunged.

However, this time, Touma was more prepared, and managed to knock one hand away, and then, with a sharp movement, catch the other one.

It was dangerous to hold on, but at this point Touma had decided that, for some strange reason, Accelerator wasn't trying to kill him.

The girl took one glance at their intertwined hands before wrenching her hand out of his grip, glaring.

Her face was once again flushed in anger, though Touma only noticed because of her almost unnaturally pale skin.

"That is none of your business!" she snapped. "And if you tell anyone I'm a girl, I'll kill you!"

Touma nodded. "This Kamijou Touma won't betray a girl's trust!"

"Don't say I'm a girl!" she shouted, once again slamming him against a wall.

However, the door once again opened.

Both Accelerator and Touma turned their head towards the door, however, before she'd even glanced at the intruder, she realised something.

At the moment, she was only wearing a shirt and panties, and was pinning the larger boy to the wall.

She wasted no time in hiding behind Touma. With any luck, it would be someone she didn't know, and they wouldn't have gotten a good enough look to identify her.

However, Touma did glance at their unexpected guest.

A familiar face was looking on in shock. However, those eyes that were always closed did not open.

Aogami Pierce looked on, his mouth slightly open.

Unfortunately, his surprise didn't last long as he soon began to shout and make a fuss.

"Damn it Kami-yan! Having a love love scene with a pretty white haired girl in the Health room!" he yelled, slamming the door shut. "Damn you Kami-yan!" Aogami's voice grew fainter and fainter as the blue haired boy stormed off.

Touma's mind raced. He knew just what this looked like, and with his blabber mouth friend, the rumour was sure to spread.

There was only one thing to say to this. "Fuko da!"

* * *

A/N: Right now, I have one more chapter written,which I'll prob put out tomorrow, or whenever Delta Force goes out. Look forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Touma began slowly, "who else knows that you're really a girl?"

Now fully dressed and looking like a boy again, Touma was escorting Accelerator out the door, looking for Last Order.

The white haired girl threw Touma a small glare, but answered anyway. "Just this Frog Faced doctor I know. Last Order may suspect, but I'm not sure. If anyone else knows, I don't have a fucking clue. Now shut up about it!" she spat out.

"Hai, hai," Touma said placating.

The female Accelerator just growled in response.

But then, Touma suddenly let out a little laugh. "I just remembered a random thought I just had. For some reason, I thought you would be a girl transferring into my class under the name Suzushina Yuriko."

Accelerator stopped suddenly. "That name…" she mumbled. "It's not a bad name," she finally said as she set off again.

"Accelerator! Misaka cheers as Misaka spots her saviour and embraces him tightly round the middle. Oh, and Misaka's other saviour Misaka notes as Misaka's happiness grows."

These were the words the little girl known as Last Order let out as she spotted and hugged Accelerator, and then Touma.

"Wha, Last Order?" Touma frowned in confusion.

"I'm taking care of her. Got a problem with that?" Accelerator challenged, her voice back to being a low gravelly growl.

"Really? I'm glad," Touma gave her a soft smile. "I heard a lot of good things form Last Order about her guardian; she really cares about you."

"Stop it Misaka shyly demands, holding Misaka's cheeks to cover up Misaka's embarrassment."

"I hope you continue to do such a good job."

"Tch," Accelerator replied softly.

"Misaka has a question Misaka states as Misaka turns to the first saviour of the Sister's. Misaka and the Sisters would like your contact details so that even the Misaka overseas can speak to you Misaka asks hopefully as Misaka attempts to give you the puppy dog eyes."

Gazing into Last Orders earnest gaze, Touma couldn't find it within himself to say no.

She took the details gratefully, silently sending them all over the world via the Misaka network.

"Now that the business as well as lucky encounters are over with, Misaka wishes to declare her intention to return home as Misaka rubs her hungry stomach."

"C'mon you little brat," Accelerator said, beginning to walk away.

However, just before she reached the exit, she turned back to look at Touma.

With a "Tch" she continued walking. It would have been nice to spend more time with that guy. He was interesting.

Once Touma had seen the duo of Last Order and Accelerator off, he turned to head back to class.

However, before he'd taken two steps, he had mail on his phone.

He flicked it open as he walked, finding an unknown number had sent him a message, reading "This Misaka would like to thank you, please come to Seven Heaven at 6pm. Misaka 16757."

Touma was just about to send a message back when he noticed more messages had arrived, all from unknown numbers.

100, 200, 250 mails, more and more piled up.

This was to be expected, though Touma had no way of knowing this. After all, 9978 teenage girls had just obtained the number of their saviour, and each one wanted to offer him their thanks.

As Touma wandered back to class, muttering curses at his phone, he didn't even notice the stares he was getting as he walked into his home room.

Aogami was sulking in the corner, while Tsuchimikado was stood beside him, a small smirk on his lips as he kept an eye on Kamijou.

However, it was neither of these two that made the first move. Instead, it was the girl named Fukiyose.

She stepped forward with a scowl, poking Touma in the chest to get his attention.

Touma looked up from his phone in surprise, taking an involuntary step back after catching a glimpse of Fukiyose Seirei, AKA the Iron Wall's face.

"I sent you to apologise to the poor boy you soaked because of your blunder, not make out with pretty albino girl! What to do you have to say for yourself?"

"Hey, wait, you're wrong! I didn't do that!"

"Then what were you doing with that girl that blue haired perv told us about!"

"Damn it Aogami, this is the sort of thing you don't tell people!" This was something that should be part of the man code, damn it.

"Sorry Kami-yan, she forced it out of me when she heard me telling Tsuchimikado!"

"Oh, so you are hiding something from me. What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing. She was just in there when I walked in, and got angry at me! Aogami walked in at the worst possible time."

"Hmph, a likely story," she said sarcastically. However, after another moment she ended up sighing. After all, this was Kamijou Touma they were talking about; this sort of thing happened to him a lot. "I can't tell if you are lying or not, so we'll let the class decided," the Iron Wall turned to address her classmates. "What do you guys think?"

Touma too, turned to assess his classmates' expressions. Every single one was glaring at him.

"It's always Touma!" the boys cried out.

"That bitch!" the girls followed up with.

"Guilty!" they all chorused.

"FUKO DA!"

* * *

Accelerator lazed on the couch as Last Order watched TV; it was some educational show disguised as a magical girl program, subtly exposing and teaching kids different possible uses certain powers could have, along with the standard moral overtones that came with the genre.

Accelerator ignored it as she tried and failed to keep her mind off that hero.

What nonsense was he speaking?

Practically congratulating her on taking care of Last Order, all with that peaceful smile on his face.

Shouldn't he be taking Last Order off of her, the villains, hands?

That guy should know better.

And then he had the gall to tell her to keep up the good work.

Righteous bastard!

"Are you okay? Misaka asks as Misaka takes note of your unease. Your face is red Misaka continues as Misaka points out her observation."

"I'm fine!" Accelerator snapped.

"Misaka doesn't believe you Misaka honestly replies as Misaka stands firm."

Quickly, Last Order placed her hand on Accelerator forehead, paying no attention to the fact that Accelerator continued to try and knock her arms away.

"You are not feverish Misaka sighs as Misaka feels relieved. Perhaps you are feeling uneasy due to your unexpected meeting with the saviour, Misaka suggests as Misaka recalls any unusual occurrences in the day."

Accelerator flushed. "Shut it you damned brat!"

"Ah, so I was right Misaka smiles as Misaka silently congratulates herself. How do you feel about him? Misaka asks as Misaka displays honest curiosity."

"What kind of question is that? I don't care about that fucking hero."

"Ah, so you see him as a hero too, Misaka points out to unintentional answer to her question as Misaka smiles in agreement."

"Shut up!" Accelerator thundered.

Last Order didn't even flinch at the even more aggressive than usual tone. "Misaka wishes to speak to him more often Misaka requests as Misaka pouts forth her honest opinion."

At these words, Accelerators heart shook. However, she didn't let this show on her face. However, Last Order must have spotted something, for her next words were said softly and kindly.

"Misaka wishes you to be there also Misaka stresses as Misaka speaks from the heart. Misaka believes you will get along well Misaka advises as Misaka lets her hopes be known."

"Tch," Accelerator scowled. "Like that hero would want anything to do with me."

"Misaka disagrees; Misaka believes you two would become fast friends Misaka reiterates as Misaka states her opinion. Please meet with him once again Misaka begins to tug on your arm as Misaka begins to whine."

Accelerator sent the younger girl glare, but Last Order merely pouted in response.

Finally, the albino girl sighed. "Fine; if you insist," she grumbled.

With that said, Accelerator retreated to her room, utterly unwilling to let this conversation continue.

"Hopefully he will show you that you are not as bad as you pretend Misaka whispers to herself as Misaka reveals her true plans to the empty room. And maybe even get you to stop pretending to be a male Misaka continues as Misaka takes out her phone and goes to her newest contact address."

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter I had written previously. I don't know whe the update will be.


End file.
